


He makes my knees feel weak, he makes my drink feel stronger.

by hyungwonho



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Honeypup, I couldn't help myself, JooHyuk, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shyness, but it's up to you if you think they're a couple or not, implied hyungwonho kinda, just two boys confessing they might like each other, kpop, lee jooheon - Freeform, lee minhyuk - Freeform, minheon, monsta x - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyungwonho/pseuds/hyungwonho
Summary: [Where drunk Monsta X play truth or dare and Jooheon ends up kissing Minhyuk.]
Relationships: Joohyuk - Relationship, Lee Jooheon & Lee Minhyuk, Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	He makes my knees feel weak, he makes my drink feel stronger.

They were sprawled out along the various surfaces available on Shownu, Hyungwon and Jooheon’s dorm, while listening intently to a story Minhyuk was trying to tell but made no sense at all after all the alcohol they’ve had.

“Min, I can’t understand shit.” Jooheon mumbles looking up at him from where his head is resting on his thighs. Wonho, who had come to visit them, giggles from the other side of the couch as he runs a hand mindlessly through Hyungwon’s hair, who’s almost passed out resting his head on his chest. He’s obviously the only one sober.

“Shh honey, let me finish.” He places his hand lightly on top of the younger’s face, covering it whole, and gets a small bite in return which he ignores unfaced.

“Hyung!” Kihyun exclaims standing up to stretch, Shownu who had been static for almost 30 minutes reacts abruptly to the call thinking it was directed at him. “Not you.” Kihyun replies with a chuckle and pats his head. Shownu only nods and goes back to his previous position, he was exhausted after a previous outburst of adrenaline when they had started drinking. “I think we should call it a night, we’re all drunk as fuck, I need my sleep to avoid hangover.”

“Nooo.” Minhyuk protests. “I don’t wanna go back to our dorm yet, let’s stay a little longer.” He pouts. Jooheon removes Minhyuk’s hand from his face and sits up beside him cuddling to his side. “See, the baby doesn’t want me to leave.” Before Jooheon can protest Changkyun chips in.

“Let’s play a game.” He says mischievously. “Truth or dare.” Wonho scoffs. “Hey, it could be fun if we really try.” He rolls his eyes.

“We know everything about each other and have seen each other do the weirdest things already.” He replies, still caressing Hyungwon’s scalp who’s now lightly snoring.

“That 's true.” Kihyun adds.

“Let’s play, let’s play!” Minhyuk exclaims and Changkyun winks at him.

A few rounds went by and they did have fun. Not necessarily because of the questions or dares, but the nonsense and clumsiness with which they were delivered thanks to their current state. Changkyun was pleased.

“Shownu hyung, your turn to spin.” Shownu does so and it lands on Minhyuk.

“Dare, dare!” Minhyuk jumps up and down on the couch making Jooheon and Wonho burst out laughing, the boy was seriously a never ending source of energy.

“Let me drop Hyungwon off at his bed before Minhyuk wakes him up.” Wonho says mostly to himself and shakes the younger boy lightly. “Let’s get you to sleep Wonie.” The other nods and stands up cumsily, they walk away quietly as Shownu announces Minhyuk’s dare.

“Compliment Jooheon for 2 minutes, while staring into his eyes.” He says and the whole room bursts in laughter. Shownu laughs along confusedly.  
“Shownu hyung is too out of his mind right now, that’s a broadcast dare.” Changkyun says in between chuckles.

“Besides they do that unprovoked on a daily basis.” Kihyun adds amused.

“Easy.” Minhyuk replies ignoring their comments and holds Jooheon’s head with both his hands, leaning closer so they’re face to face. Jooheon shrieks and holds on to his wrists. He liked being praised, so it would be a lie to say he didn’t feel eager to listen to what Minhyuk had to say.

“Jooheon-ah, you are the prettiest.” He starts with a soft voice, the others cringe immediately. “You are the cutest person I have laid my eyes on but I want you to know!” He raises his voice dramatically and the other 3 can’t hold their laughter, Jooheon just stares at him with a smile. “That you are also the most talented person I have ever seen, you are so passionate in everything you do and you deserve all the recognition in this world, nobody in this damn industry is doing it like you honey!”

“You tell him!” Shownu exclaims and Kihyun loses it, falling to the floor in between tears of laughter.

“You are so bright Jooheon.” He turns serious, all of a sudden. “I wish I could… I would do anything to make sure you are happy and healthy all the time, for you to believe everything I'm saying. You are so humble, so dedicated, you are so sweet but you’re also fierce, you’re so charming, you have no idea how grateful I am to have you in my life. Not only for how you play with me but also how you’re always there for me when I need you, how you make everyone around you feel loved and understood. From the moment I met you I knew you were special and I will always be grateful to you for letting me into your life, for letting me get close to you and watch you grow. I will always be here for you honey, I need you to know that.” Minhyuk finishes his speech and notices Jooheon is pouting, eyes glossy with tears.

The room has fallen into utter silence, the others just listening to Minhyuk’s honest words, until Changkyun gasps and stands up abruptly from his chair.

“Hyung!” Kihyun springs up from his position laying on the floor and his mouth hangs open when he notices Jooheon and Minhyuk’s lips pressed together before the younger quickly pulls apart. “Jooheon, h-he pecked Min on the lips!”

“Well, time to call it a night.” Shownu says seemingly sobered up, standing up from his seat.

Minhyuk and Jooheon stay in silence just looking at each other blankly, some tears have escaped Jooheon’s eyes but he wipes them away quickly, not wanting the other to see him cry. He’s about to open his mouth to say something when Minhyuk flunges himself forward, to kiss him again maybe, but the others intervene quickly.

“Hey, hey!” Kihyun exclaims holding Minhyuk back, while Changkyun grabs Jooheon.

“Let’s go to sleep boys, we don’t want to do things that might put us in a tough spot later.” He ruffles both boys’ hair.  
In that exact moment Wonho walks out, his face looks puzzled at the scene.

“What’s going on, did they fight?”

“They kissed.” Changkyun replies and Wonho’s eyes widen. The two in question are just completely unaware of their surroundings, Minhyuk is giggling for no absolute reason and Jooheon followed not long after.

“They should talk this through tomorrow after they’re sober.” He replies.

“If they even remember it happened, they don’t even know we’re talking about it right now, look at them.” He laughs at the giggling pair. Wonho smiles fondly.

“Well, I should get going.” He adds with a pout.

“It’s too late already, why don’t you just crash here for tonight? Stay with Hyungwon.” Shownu suggests.

“Yeah hyung, it could be dangerous.” Jooheon mumbles and Wonho chuckles.

“I don’t think it’ll be honey but I’ll accept the offer.” He grins.

“Then I’ll stay with Jooheon too.” Minhyuk announces.

“Yes, yes, let him stay!” The younger pleas looking at Shownu as if asking his father permission for a sleepover.

“I'm not leaving.” Minhyuk says seriously, breaking free from Kihyun’s light hold. Jooheon stands up too and they join hands, walking slowly into the younger’s room and closing the door behind themselves. Wonho giggles into his hand.

“They’ll be fine.” He says and the others just sigh before saying their goodbyes. Wonho going back into Hyungwon’s room, Shownu to his own, and the other two exiting the apartment to walk back to their own dorm.

Once inside Jooheon plops himself face first into the mattress, without saying a word Minhyuk joins him laying on his side and throws a hand over his waist. The younger one turns around to face him and hides in his chest, hugging him lightly, Minhyuk presses a kiss to his forehead before resting his chin on top of his head and falling asleep soundly.

A couple of hours go by before he wakes up again because of a low ticking sound. He flutters his eyes open and finds Jooheon sitting up on the bed biting his nails anxiously.

“Hey…” He whispers, Jooheon is startled.

“H-hi.”

“Are you ok?” He squeezes his thigh, a common action between them, but Jooheon tenses so he pulls it away carefully and sits up in front of him.

“Yes.” He gives him a small insincere smile. “Well no…”

“What's wrong?” He goes for his hair this time and Jooheon melts into the touch.

“Hyung, I'm so sorry. It was so out of place, what happened earlier, I'm so ashamed.”

“Honey, what are you talking about?” He asks confused.

“Y-you don’t remember?”

“No, I was too drunk I-” But the rest of his sentence gets trapped in his throat. Images of earlier coming back to him, the truth or dare game, everything he said to Jooheon and then, _that_.

“You do!” Jooheon exclaims mortified and Minhyuk’s cheeks turn red, though he guesses Jooheon can’t see him because of the darkness filling the room.

“Are you really sorry?” Minhyuk asks, both of them now in the same timid state. After a short silence Minhyuk turns on the lamp on the bedside table so he can see the other's face clearly.

“Shouldn’t I be?” Jooheon finally replies.

“I was gonna do it too. I mean… before the others pulled me away, I remember I threw myself at you too… Should I be sorry?” He asks and Jooheon doesn’t understand.

“What are you trying to tell me Min? Im so confused right now.” He hides his face in his hands and lets out a sigh.

“I'm just saying, it could happen to anyone, we were drunk. But if we’re this conflicted about it then maybe there’s a conversation we should be having…”

“Oh.” He replies in realization. “Oh my god…” He hides his face again embarrassed and Minhyuk can’t help but giggle.

“Hey honey, look at me.” He holds one of his wrists and caresses his thumb against his knuckles. The younger stares up at him with wide eyes. “S-should we try it again? Just to see…”

“Another kiss...?” He murmurs, Minhyuk chuckles and nods. “I'm scared.”

“Of what? It’s just me honey.”

“It’s because it’s you I'm scared.” He sighs. “Sometimes you… you just make me feel things. I don’t know what it means and I don’t want what we have to go to waste, I would die if things turned awkward between us because of me and what I did and-”

“Honey!” He interrupts him. “Don’t… don't talk as if there’s some blame you should put on yourself! If I'm here, asking you this, it’s because I have my doubts too.” Jooheon stares at him with a pout. “But we could just forget it happened, I’m ok as long as you’re comfortable.”

“No wait…” He looks down and grabs one of Minhyuk’s hands, his fingers fidgeting nervously with the other man’s. “Ok, let’s try.” He finally makes eye contact with the older and the other smiles warmly at him.

Minhyuk gulps loudly as he leans forward, Jooheon’s eyes have fallen shut, and he takes a moment to examine his face. His heart is beating so fast it might break his chest, and that’s when he realizes he’s truly fucked.

Their lips meet briefly, 20 seconds or so, just like the one they shared earlier. Jooheon’s stomach is filled with butterflies and when he opens his eyes and looks at Minhyuk, the soft way the older looks at him, the way his lips curve up into a tiny smile and how he squeezes Jooheon’s hand in reasurement; that’s all it takes for him to grab his face and lean in again slowly, as if asking for permission, when he’s made sure Minhyuk won’t pull away he brings their lips together for the third time that night. They take their time with this one, their lips swiftly moving together, a slight taste of alcohol still present in their mouths, and a long time of bottled up emotions finally breaking free.

“Shit I…” jooheon whispers pulling away, his cheeks and ears red. “Sorry for that.”

“Stop apologizing!” Minhyuk says with a smile.

“Y-you’re ok? With this?” He asks timidly.

“Im… comfortable. I wasn’t even sure if I liked boys, I'm still not sure but, this felt right.” He admits. “What about you?”

“I really liked it.” He sighs. Minhyuk grins widely and pulls him into a hug.

“We’re so stupid this… the fact that we would’ve never known if that hadn’t happened.” There’s a short silence. “How long have you been feeling like this honey? Why didn’t you tell me?” He breaks their embrace holding him softly by his shoulders in front of him.

“I don’t know, it just happened, I can’t pinpoint when. And of course I was not gonna say anything and risk losing you.”

“But why did you think I was gonna reject you? Even if I didn't feel the same I would never make you go through a hard time, at least not on purpose.” Jooheon pouts.

“You could’ve told me too.” He says sulking.

“I was a little bit more obvious than you, I’ve been testing the waters for years, I just never thought you’d see me that way.”

“We’re so stupid.” They laugh. “So what now...? Should we do this? I'm so scared Min.”

“I want to give it a try honey.” Minhyuk replies with no hesitation. “I won’t let this opportunity rot, I want to make you happy and I want to be closer to you. I think we’ll work out, and if we don’t I promise you…” He pauses to caress his cheek. “You’ll never lose me.”

Jooheon's answer comes in the form of another soft kiss, this time with his arms wrapped around Minhyuk’s neck where he hides his face afterwards.

“You’re not scared of kissing me that’s for sure, so I’ll take it as an acceptance.”

“Shut up you know that’s my favorite skinship.” He mumbles against his skin. “But yeah…” He pulls away and smiles at him. “Let’s date.” And Minhyuk can’t help the way his cheeks heat up once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been dying to write a fic where Minhyuk and Jooheon, as Monsta X members and not part of an AU, confront their feelings for each other for a while now. This is not what I had in mind when I first thought about it and Im not 100% satisfied with it but it was done and it's cute so might as well just post it. Hope you liked it!


End file.
